Splatoon: the Inkling experiment
by catcoveplus
Summary: A small town Inkling named Lilly goes to Inkopolis and meets Jake and Jakob.


I don't own splatoon I only own the OC, and this story is not supposed to offend anyone.

Lilly POV

I was on the train to Inkopolis. But everyone on the train was staring at me. "What's up with her tentacles?" An Inkling whispered to the Inkling next to them. "I think their one of the experiments. I herded that there's a white one with purple eyes. But I haven't seen their eye color." The other Inkling said. (Experiment? I'm not an experiment. Well, I am kind of an experiment because I do have a cat tail and cat ears.) I thought to myself. I looked out of the window for the next 2 hours. I got off the train. (Well that was one of the most awkward train rides.) I thought to myself.

I was in the huge city of Inkopolis. As I got off I created a to do list. My list is 1. Learn the ropes of turf wars. 2. Get a haft decent room for a start. 3. Get a good team that respects each other. 4. Finally get to level 10 and a S+ in Ranked Battles. I walked into Inkopolis square to explore and meet some Inklings. Off by the battle lobby two Inklings were talking. "Dude, we have a big problem. Pink is sick and we don't have a replacement!" The turquoise Inkling boy said. "Oh, hell no! If he's sick and we don't have a replacement. Who would fill in?" The red Inkling boy asked. "I could." I said standing by the turquoise Inkling. Both of the Inkling jumped away from me.

"What the! A small level Inkling like you would kill our winning streak. Also I would think you are kind of weak?" The red Inkling boy said. "I'm really strong, I have a really heavy ink roller." I told the two Inkling boys. "Show us your roller?" The turquoise Inkling boy asked. "Hahahah. It's on my back." I said laughing. I unhooked my custom ink roller. "Wow. That's a great looking roller. what's is the stats and what sort of roller?" The red Inkling asked. "Well, the type is main, roller. I got it from my brother. It cost me about 35,000 coins I think. Splash damage is 25-125 and Roll damage is 250. The range is 75/100 and the ink speed is 80/100 and the weight is 60/100. The sub weapon is Squid Beakon and the special weapon is Kraken. The Special Depletion is heavy and the brand is Splat."

I said. "Wow, that's a beast. Where did your brother get that roller?" The red Inkling asked. "Well, my brother got it at a normal weapon shop, but I customized it. It is just a change Krak-On Splat Roller." I said. "Well, I think it would be fun to play with her." The red Inkling told the green Inkling. "See that blue Inkling boy with the Bento Splatterscope." The turquoise Inkling said pointing at a blue Inkling. "He's our team captain, I think he would like you and maybe you could kiss him." The red Inkling said and also teased me. "Tuft chance on the kiss. But I'll chat with him." I told the red Inkling.

I walked over to the blue Inkling. I tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to look at me. "Hi, how can I help you?" He asked me. "Hi my name is Lilly, I wanted to meet you. Well, your teammate said I should talk to you." I said. "I'm Jakob, and what did the boys wanted you to talk about?" Jakob asked me. "Me joining your team for the day." I said. "Ok. Let me guess. Pink is sick. Want to get a smoothie with me?" Jakob asked me pointing to a smoothie shop. "Heck yeah!" I said excitedly.

The blue Inkling boy and I walked into the smoothie shop and sat down at the bar. "So, what did the boys tell you about me?" Jakob asked. "Not much, but the red one teased me about kiss you." I said snd immediately regretted saying that. "Why wouldn't you want to kiss me?" Jakob asked raising an eyebrow. "Well…I…umm…but…would…if…you…like." I stuttered. "Umm, complete sentence please." Jakob said. "I-I would l-like to k-kiss y-you." I continue to stutter. "Hello, I'm your waiter. What would you like to have to day?" The waiter asked. (Saved by the waiter for now) I thought to myself. We ordered. I got the hazelnut and blueberry cream smoothie. "So you would like to kiss me." Jakob said. I started to blush. "Yes." I said. He pulled me closer. My cheeks turned a bright white and his cheeks where starting to turn a dark blue. He pressed his lips onto my lips and held them there for a few seconds. Then the bleeping waiter came over with our drinks. "Here's your two drinks." The waiter said putting the drinks in front of us. "Did you like it?" Jakob flirted. "Maybe." I said. Then I stuffed my lip into my smoothie, trying to get the straw. "Hahahahah! You got a little something on your lip." Jakob said laughing. He reached over and licked it off. "You taste so sweet." Jakob flirted. I drank my smoothie in silence. We walked out of the smoothie shop. He led me into an alleyway.

Jakob POV

"Now do you want me to kiss you again." I said pulling Lilly closer to my hot body. "Yes, hell yes." Lilly said. I pushed Lilly into the wall and kiss her on the lips. I ran my hot blue tongue along her lips. She didn't let me go any farther. I pulled away and looked concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't want to hurt you." Lilly told me. "Why would you hurt me by french kissing?" I asked. She stuck out her beautiful white tongue that fated into purple. Her tongue was barbed. I didn't care. So I pulled Lilly into a kiss. I started to push my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue didn't hurt at all, it actually felt so good. I broke the kiss and ran my tongue along her caller bone. She moan in pleasure. I felt my little friend getting harder.

Lilly yawned. "I'm so tired." Lilly said yawned again. "Want to go to my place." I asked her. She nodded. I picked Lilly up bridal style. She rested her head on my chest and when to sleep.

I carried her to the train station and put on a bench to wait for the train that goes to the apartment blinding that I lived at. I looked around and noticed that everyone was

I carried her to my room. My green roommate was there. "Who's that?" Jake asked. "Her name is Lilly and she is going to stay here for a while if you're ok with that." I said sitting down and sitting Lilly up and resting her head on my chest. "Oh, it's cool with me. Wouldn't be cool if she was one of the Inkling hybrids. I saw a document on them and there's a pair of twins that has white tentacles and the girl has purple cat ears and the boy has turquoise pair of cat ears." Jake said.

I was listening to him and I noticed that Lilly's beanie was falling off so I took it off and then gasped. "Dude. She is one of the hybrids." I said. Under Lilly's beanie where the cutest pair of cat ears. "Wow. She is so cute. She must have her tail tucked in her shorts and tall socks." Jake was right. There was a long lamp on her leg. I pulled out her fluffy tail. "OMG, she is so cute." Jake said, petting her ears. "It looks like she has piercings in her cat ears. But I wonder something." Jake said. "What is it?" I asked. "I wonder why does she hided her cat ears?" Jake asked "I don't know." I said. Jake glanced over at me. Then looked back at Lilly and looked back at me. "What?!" I said. Jake razed up his eyebrow and smirk. "Have you look at your croch lately?" Jake teased me. I looked down at my croch and I had a tent in my shorts. "Not funny." I said. I shifted so it was less noticeable. "Do you want to play some games while she sleeping?" Jake asked. "Sure." I said. We played some video games for about two hours.

Then everything when down hill. Lilly started to wake up. She stretched and scratched one of her cat ears, her eyes widened. "Ummm. Where's my beanie?" Lilly asked. Jake and I started to crack up with laughter. I gave Lilly her beanie back. She put her beanie back over her cat ears. "So… you now know about my problem." Lilly said. "problem!" Jake and I yelled. That was the first time that Lilly noticed Jake. "Now two Inklings know about my problem." Lilly said putting her face into her hands. "Why are you freaking out about both of us know how cute you look." I asked. "I could be killed because of you two knowing!" Lilly yelled pulling her face out of her hands and huge tears were falling down her cheeks. "What!" Jake yelled. "I'm an experiments and no one was supposed to know because they wanted to see how my brother and I would fit in with out no one knowing. They told me that only one inkling could know about me is my brother and if anyone else found out I would be killed because the experiment would be ruined and they would have to started over with my little sister. When she's old enough." She said and then broke down crying. "Mom, Dad, my brother and little sister would be so upset with me, killed because of my want for love and friendship." She said crying even harder. Jake and I rap our arms around Lilly. "Shh. No one is going to take you away from me." I said calmingly. "It is ok. Your not gonna go anywhere." Jake said. (I wonder what or who, she was talking about) I thought to myself but I didn't ask her at this time. "Hay. It's almost time for my teams turf war that we signed up for and I know one thing. Whenever I feel sad or mad turf war helps me, so want to go. I asked Lilly. "Sure." She said. So we pack up and headed out.

Update: I have fix some of the writing errors and made the paragraphs. I hope you like it better


End file.
